17 Czerwca 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: 6.05, 6.30. 7.00, 7.30 Wiadomości) 7.55 Dziewczyny z centrali (3/8) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 9.00 Niezwykłe muzea: Świat muszli 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Milagros (69) 11.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Młodzieńcze fascynacje - przypowiastka satyryczna 11.10 Grajmy w szachy 11.20 Dwie strony obrazu: Eugeniusz Markowski 11.30 Sensacje XX wieku (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Zielona klinika - Różyca i anemia 12.45 Sztuka chóralnego śpiewu: Unisono-Homofonia 13.05 Wędrówki śródziemnomorskie (3): Rejs na Melitę - film dok., Polska 13.35 Wielka historia małych miast: Puck 14.00 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna: Kreacja aktorska (3) 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Dla dzieci: Drzwi do lasu - magazyn przyrodniczy 15.05 Wishbone (31/40) - serial dla młodych widzów, USA 15.35 Dla młodych widzów: Decyzje 16.00 Gitara basowa bez tajemnic 16.15 Moda na sukces (628) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej Francja '98 - mecz Chile - Austria 19.20 Wieczorynka: Bajki Misia i Margolci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Kolor purpury - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985 22.40 Jaka Polska? 22.50 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 23.05 Wiadomości i Sport 23.20 Ukraina - strategiczny partner 23.50 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje 00.15 Listy ze wschodu - film fabularny, W. Bryt./Estonia 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Krok za krokiem (41) - serial komediowy, USA, 1991 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 W labiryncie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad ok.13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki- program sportowo-rekreacyjny 15.05 Clipol - magazyn muzyczny 15.30 Symfonia dziecięca (1/5) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Sprawni, odważni, waleczni 16.35 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Dla dzieci: Truskawkowe studio 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 W krainie władcy smoków (22) - serial 20.05 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 20.50 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej Francja '98 - mecz Włochy - Kamerun (w przerwie ok.21.45 Panorama) 23.10 Panorama 23.35 997 - magazyn kryminalny 00.00 Jan Lebenstein - film dokumentalny 00.50 Sport telegram 1.00 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.45 Promocje Teletrójki 8.00 Dziś w Teletrójce - program filmowy 8.30 Maria z przedmieścia - serial meksykański 9.20 Warzywnik - angielski serial poradnikowy 9.30 Owadolandia - francuski serial animowany 9.40 Wakacje pana Rossiego - szwajcarski serial animowany 10.00 Kapitan Sen - angielski serial animowany 10.25 Czas czy nie czas? - serial kanadyjski 10.50 Nieujarzmiona Afryka - francuski serial przyrodniczy 11.25 Piloci z Big Sky - australijski serial przygodowo-obyczajowy 12.00 Wojna nieznana (9) - radziecki serial dokumentalny 12.50 Warzywnik - angielski serial poradnikowy 13.10 Maria Celeste - telenowela prod wenezuelskiej 13.50 Rodzina Addamsów - amerykański serial komediowy 14.20 Kleks - program dla dzieci 14.55 Program dnia 15.10 Owadolandia - francuski serial animowany 15.25 Wakacje pana Rossiego - szwajcarski serial animowany (powt.) 15.45 Kapitan Sen - angielski serial animowany 16.10 Czas czy nie czas - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 16.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - program filmowy 17.00 Program dnia 17.05 Ekologia i my - magazyn 17.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - program redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Maria z przedmieścia - serial meksykański 19.30 Nieujarzmiona Afryka - francuski serial przyrodniczy (powt.) 20.00 Piloci z Big Sky - australijski serial przygodowy 20.50 Wojna nieznana - radziecki serial dokumentalny 21.45 Dzień w regionie - program publicystyczny 22.00 Aktualności 22.05 Wiadomości sportowe 22.15 Program na czwartek 22.25 Sport 22.50 Światło błyskawicy - dramat prod. litewskiej (1995 r.) 0.30 Na peryferiach życia - amerykański serial dokumentalny 0.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne infonnacje 8.00 Inspektor Gadżet (24) - serial USA 8.30 Znak Zorro (12) - serial USA 9.00 Tarzan (12) - amerykański serial przygodowy 9.30 Żar młodości (466) - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (42) - serial USA 11.30 Nikita (19) - serial USA 12.30 Piramida: gra - zabawa 13.00 Disco Relax 14.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Trzy kwadraty: gra - zabawa 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Hallo miliard - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (43) - serial USA 17.45 Świat według Bundych (108) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Roseanne (43) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Znak Zorro (13) - serial USA 19.30 Tarzan (13) - amerykański serial przygodowy 20.00 Tekwar (2) - serial science-fiction USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Film tygodnia: Bezlitośni ludzie - film USA, 1986 (Film niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Lista Adriana Messengera - film USA, 1963 1.15 Plastic Tv 1.35 Przytul minie 2.35 Jacek Ziobro Super Star 3.05 Pożegnanie TVN 7.10 Telesklep 7.40 Ciężko ranne pantofle - magazyn poranny 8.00 Mikan (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Conan - łowca przygód (38) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Dobra Cena - teleturniej, prowadzi Grzegorz Wons 9.30 Melrose Place (61) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.30 Manuela (18) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Jolanda (112) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny Krzysztofa Ibisza 12.55 Halo, tu Brian Scott - program rozrywkowy 13.20 Telesklep 13.50 Mikan (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.15 Conan - łowca przygód (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.35 Dance Time - program muzyczny 15.05-17.25 Niezły kanał: 15.05 W naszym kręgu (55) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.30 Szkoła złamanych serc (178) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.00 Bajer w Bel-Air (68) - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Star Trek (124) - serial SF, USA 17.25 Melrose Place (62) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.20 Co za dzień - program rozrywkowy 18.40 TVN Fakty Regionalne 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 19.25 Sport 19.30 Dobra Cena - teleturniej 20.00 - 23.00 Środa dla zuchwałych: 20.00 Jedwabne pończoszki (33) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Pani komisarz (6) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 22.00 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.00 Kropka nad i - prowadzi Monika Olejnik 23.25 Tabu - talk show dla dorosłych 23.55 Star Trek (124) - serial SF, USA 0.50 Mistrz klonowania - film SF, USA 1978 (125 min) 2.55 NBA w TVN - transmisja siódmego meczu finałowego Chicago Bulls - Utah Jazz Nasza TV 7.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 8.00 Nasza dzieciom: Zwierzątka z Transylwanii (13) - serial, W. Bryt./ Francja; Oddział dziecięcy (17) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 9.00 Zawsze razem (10/30) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 9.30 Klub na plaży (79) - serial, Brazylia 10.00 City (109) - serial, USA 10.30 Antonella (26) - serial, Argentyna 11.25 Nasze wiadomości 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (105) - serial, Brazylia 12.30 Jan Krzysztof (1) - serial, Francja 13.30 Nasz Sklep - zakupy w TV 14.00 Antonella (27) - serial, Argentyna 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Nasze wiadomości 15.05 City (110) - serial, USA 15.30 Kobietą być - magazyn na żywo 16.00 Zwierzątka z Transylwanii (14) - serial, W. Bryt./ Francja 16.30 Oddział dziecięcy (18) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 17.00 Zawsze razem (11/30) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 17.30 Klub na plaży (80) - serial, Brazylia 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść (106) - serial, Brazylia 19.15 Piątka - magazyn Studia AGNES 19.55 Aurora - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1984 (98 min) 21.45 Nasze Wiadomości 22.00 Aniołki Charliego (43) - serial kryminalny, USA 23.00 Nasze auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Przed premierą: Explorers - film SF, USA 1985 (105 min) 1.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7:00 Sport telegram 7:10 Historia festiwali opolskich (3) (powt.) 7:50 Gdańsk film dok. (powt.) 8:30 Wiadomości 8:45 Jacek (6/6): Czerwone serduszko - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 9:00 Dwa koty i pies (6/7) - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 9:15 Klan (99) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 9:40 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 10:00 Wykręć numer - program muzyczny (powt.) 11:00 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej (powt.) 11:30 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Program dnia 12:15 Ślad na ziemi (6/7): Pięć słów 1978 - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 13:40 Scena country - magazyn (powt.) 14:10 Orenburskie ślady - reportaż (powt.) 14:45 Sejmograf 15:00 Panorama 15:20 Program dnia 15:30 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 15:45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 16:00 Alfabet polskich rzek: Ś jak Ścinawka - reportaż 16:15 Nie tylko Wawel: W domu Hauptmannów 16:30 Klan (99) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Szafiki - program dla dzieci 17:45 Sport z satelity: Puchar Świata w pięcioboju nowoczesnym 18:15 Terrarium - film fabularny prod. polskiej (1979) 19:15 Dobranocka: Podróże do bajek (7/7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 19:25 Program dnia 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Reżyser miesiąca: Gdzieśkolwiek jest, jeśliś jest - dramat prod. polskiej (1988) 21:45 Z archiwum i pamięci: A. Rosiewicz - program muzyczny 22:40 Polski reżyser w Mediolanie - reportaż 23:10 Panorama 23:25 Ze sztuką na ty: Druga młodość czwororęcznych. Rzecz o Edmundzie Niziurskim - reportaż 23:45 Noblesse oblige: Ostoja-Owsiany - reportaż 24:00 Wirtuoz miesiąca: Piotr Pławner: Recital Łańcut '96 (1) - koncert 0:40 Program dnia Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0:45 Podróże do bajek (7/7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 0:55 Wiadomości (powt.) 1:20 Sport (powt.) 1:24 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 1:25 Terrarium - film fabularny prod. polskiej (1979) 2:25 Panorama (powt.) 2:45 Reżyser miesiąca: Gdzieśkolwiek jest, jeśliś jest - dramat prod. polskiej (1988) 4:25 Publicystyka kulturalna (powt.) 4:40 Z archiwum i pamięci: A. Rosiewicz - program muzyczny 5:30 Klan (99) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6:00 W centrum uwagi 6:10 Sejmograf 6:25 Tak jak w kinie (powt.) 7:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 Dance TV - mag. muzyki dance 7.30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 7.45 Plastic TV - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 Hawaje pięć-zero - ser. krym. 10.30 Czarne kapelusze - serial sensacyjno-przygodowy 11.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 14.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny młodych 15.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 15.30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 15.45 Plastic TV - program muzyczny 16.00 Hawaje pięć-zero - serial kryminalny 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 18.00 Cwaniak - serial sensacyjno-przygodowy 19.00 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela 19.50 Program infonnacyjny CNN News 20.00 Dynastia - amerykański serial obyczajowy 20.50 Kickboxer 3 - film fab. prod USA 22.25 Cyrano i Dartagnan - film fab. prod. franc.-włos.-hiszp. 0.45 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 1.45 Pożegnanie TV Kraków 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Kufer Babci Aliny - krakowski magazyn domowy (powt.) 8.30 Maria z przedmieścia - serial wenezuelski 9.20 Warzywnik - angielski program poradnikowy 9.30 Owadolandia - fan. ser. anim. 9.40 Wakacje Pana Rossiego - szwajcarski serial animowany 10.00 Kapitan Sen - ang. ser. anim. 10.20 Czas czy nie czas? - kanadyjski serial fabularny 10.50 Nieujarzmiona Afryka - francuski serial przyrodniczy 11.15 Piloci z Big Sky - australijski serial przygodowy 12.00 Wojna nieznana - radziecki serial dok. 12.50 Warzywnik - angielski program poradnikowy 13.05 Wiara i życie - pr. red. katolickiej 13.40 Kreacja - krakowski magazyn mody (powt.) 14.00 Sposób na życie - rep., Tai-chi 14.25 Pełny odlot - kanadyjski serial fabularno-animowany 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Kronika 15.05 Nasza antena 15.10 Owadolandia - fan. ser. anim. 15.20 Wakacje Pana Rossiego - szwajcarski serial animowany 15.45 Kapitan Sen - ang. ser. anim. 16.05 Czas czy nie czas? - kanadyjski serial fabularny 16.30 Artur i Mamuśka - australijski serial komediowy 17.00 Klub działkowicza 17.15 Magazyn rodziny - program poradnikowy 17.30 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 18.00 Goście TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Maria z przedrniescia - serial 19.30 Nieujarzmiona Afryka - francuski serial przyrodniczy 20.00 Piloci z Big Sky - australijski serial przygodowy 20.50 Wojna nieznana - radz. ser. dok. 21.45 Kronika 22.00 Konkurs muzyczny - tydzień z AlI Saints 22.05 Sport 22.10 Temat dnia - pr. publicystyczny 22.25 Na dwa głosy - pr. publ. 22.50 Światło błyskawicy - litewski dramat surrealistyczny 0.40 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7.00 Z pomocą Niebios - ser. familijny 7.45 Siódemka dzieciakom: Superpies, Orkiestra Oskara - seriale animowane 8.35 Słodka dolina - ser. dla młod. 9.00 Sunset Beach - ser. obyczajowy 9.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 10.35 Punktualnie o trzeciej - film obyczajowy, USA 12.10 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 13.00 Teleshopping 14.15 Z pomocą Niebios - ser. familijny 15.05 Słodka dolina - ser. dla młod. 15.30 Siódemka dzieciakom: Superpies, Orkiestra Oskara - seriale animowane 16.20 Najeżdżcy - serial SF 17.15 Sliders - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - ser. obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Szczury nabrzeża - ser. krym. 19.45 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Alarm na oddziale drugim - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993 (100 min) 21.40 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 21.50 Prawnicy - serial obyczajowy 22.45 Murder Call - serial kryminalny 23.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 23.50 Sliders - serial SF 0.35 W cudzej skórze - serial obyczajowy 1.20 Murder Call - serial kryminalny 2.05 Strażnik czasu - serial SF Canal + 7.00 Aktualności Filmowe (0) 7.05 Szymon Mówi Show (0) 7.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. (0) 7.55 Łapu Capu (0) 8.00 Przyjaciele IV - amerykański serial komediowy (odc. 3) (0) 8.30 Matylda - czarna kom. amer. 10.10 Sean Connery - film dok. 10.55 Pokochać kogoś - kom. USA 12.30 Cyberkultura: Cyber Trevel 13.00 Oko cyklonu: Homo erektus 13.30 Austeria - dramat polski 15.25 Przez żołądek do serca - amerykańska komedia obyczajowa 17.10 Kot Billy - ser. anim. (odc. 10) 17.35 Blake i Mortimer - francuski serial animowany (odc. 7) 18.00-20.00 "Okno otwarte na gapę": (0) 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.45 Przyjaciele IV - amerykański serial komediowy (odc. 3) 19.10 Cyberia 19.15 Nie przegap 19.20 Łapu Capu 19.25 Świat należy do mężczyzn - amerykański ser. kom. (odc. 7) 19.50 Łapu Capu 19.55 Aktualności Filmowe 20.00 W krzywym zwierciadle - Odlot - komedia amerykańska 21.30 Jack Niedżwiadek - komedia amerykańska 23.10 Superdeser: Pensjonat Glob - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 23.45 Bezmiar TV - animacja dla dorosłych 0.15 The Pillow Book - film obyczajowy, Wlk. Brytania/Holandia/Francja 2.20 Skradzione serca - kom. amer. 3.55 Karambole - komedia francuska (0) program nie kodowany Eurosport 7.00 Premiere - dziennik poranny piłkarskich MŚ '98 8.30 World Cup - Le Mix 12.00 Randez-vous France '98 13.00 World Cup - Le Mix 14.30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Rosmalen (na żywo) 16.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse (2. etap): Bienne - Villars sur Ollon (na żywo) 17.00 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MŚ '98 we Francji 17.15 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MŚ '98: Chile - Austria (na żywo) 19.30 Le Match - magazyn 21.00 Lekkoatletyka: Międzynarodowy Mityng w Atenach 22.00 Snooker: MŚ w trickach 23.00 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MS '98: Chile - Austria 1.00 Journal - dziennik wieczorny piłkarskich MS '98 DSF 9.00 Trans World Sport - magazyn 10.00 Przed MŚ '98 10.30 Football Mundial - magazyn 11.00 Gillette World Cup - magazyn piłkarski 12.00 Hattrick: Magazyn MŚ '98 (na żywo) 13.30 Gillette World Cup - magazyn piłkarski 14.00 Power Time: PWA World Windsurfing 14.30 Power Time: Inline Skate X Tour 15.00 Gillette World Cup - magazyn piłkarski 16.00 Trans World Sport - magazyn 17.00 Motorvision - magazyn 18.00 Złota sześćdziesiątka Formuły l (2) 19.00 Golf - magazyn 19.30 W centrum wydarzeń (na żywo) 20.15 Sport motocyklowy: Rajd na wyspie Man 21.15 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji 22.15 Wiadomości sportowe 22.30 Motorvision - magazyn 23.30 W centrum wydarzeń (na żywo) 0.30 Wiadomości sportowe 0.45 Normalni - magazyn niepełnosprawnych BBC One 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.00 All over the Shop 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 The General 10.30 Royal Ascot: First Show 11.00 News; Regional News and Weather 11.05 The Really Useful Show 12.00 News; Regional News and Weather 12.05 Wipeout 12.30 Neighbours 12.55 Turning Points 13.00 One o'Clock News 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.40 Royal Ascot 16.00 World Cup 98 Live 18.30 News 19.00 Regional news magazine 19.30 Auntie's Big Bloomers 19.50 EastEnders 20.20 National Lottery Draw 20.30 Children's Hospital 21.00 Nine o'Clock News 21.30 Out of Hours 22.20 The Human Body 23.10 World Cup 98 Match of the Day 0.10 Royal Ascot Highlights 0.35 Blind Spot 2.10 BBC News 24 BBC Two 7.00 Teletubbies 7.25 Goober and the Ghost Chasers 7.50 Bright Sparks 8.15 Yogi's Space Race 8.35 The Greedysaums Gang 8.45 The Record 9.10 School programmes 10.00 Teletubbies: My Dad's a Tram Driver 10.30 School programmes 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Barney 13.05 Bananaman 13.10 Beautiful Things 13.25 Gower's Cricket Monthly 14.10 Today's the Day 14.40 News; Regional News and Weather 14.45 Westminster with Anne Mackenzie 15.55 News; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Royal Ascot 16.35 The Demon Headmaster 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 The Simpsons 18.45 Star Trek: the Next Generation 19.30 Leviathan 20.00 The House Detectives 20.30 Home Front 21.00 CHILDREN'S HEALTH 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Made in Manchester 23.45 Natural Born Footballers 0.00 The Midnight Hour with Andrew Neil 0.30 BBC Learning Zone LTV 14:30 Europejski zegar 15:00 Ratuj przyjaciela 15:30 Filmy anim. 16:20 Telekatalog 16:25 Dla domu 16:55 Serial "Szkoła manekinów" 17:20 Mistrzostwa świata w piłce nożnej. Chile - Austria. Podczas przerwy - Wiadomości 19:20 Klub prasowy 20:05 Milioner 20:30 Panorama 20:50 Mistrzostwa świata w piłce nożnej. Włochy - Kamerun 22:50 Festiwal wileński 23:00 Dziennik wieczorny 23:15 Mistrzostwa Litwy w piłce nożnej LNK 6:20 Teleshop 6:35 Serial "Klinika zachodnia" 17:20 Serial "Bez domu jest źle" 17:50 Serial "Żar młodości" 18:35 Serial "Słoneczne wybrzeże" 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Czerwona linia 20:50 N-14 21:05 Serial "Szósty zmysł" 22:00 Serial "Murphy Brown" 22:25 Serial "Mankuzo. FTB" 23:10 N-14 23:25 Film fab. "Śmierć podczas bezpośredniej audycji" 0:55 Magazyn erotyczny BTV 6:00 Serial "Dallas" 7:00 Serial "Tak świat się kręci" 8:00 Serial "Esmeralda" 8:45 Serial "Upał w Los Angeles" 9:30 Telegra dla rodziny 10:30 Program muzyczny 11:00 Serial "MacGyver" 12:00 Przegląd koszykówki 12:30 NBA JAM 13:00 Muzyka rozrywkowa 14:00 Bałtycka bomba 15:00 Serial "Dallas" 16:00 Program muzyczny 17:00 Serial "Tak świat się kręci" 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Serial "Esmeralda" 19:00 Serial "Na zdrowie" 19:30 Serial "Skrzydła" 20:00 Jestem z wami 20:30 Humor 20:55 Telegra 21:00 Brzeg 21:55 Film fab. 23:35 Humor 24:00 Serial "Kryminalne historie" 0:30 Program muz. 0:55 Film fab. "Zabić Holendra" 3:00 Program sportowy TV 3 16:10 Serial "Nareszcie dzwonek" 16:35 Kanał muzyczny 17:20 Serial "Santa Barbara" 18:10 Serial "Los Marianny" 18:55 Kluborama 19:00 Wiadomości 19:15 Sport 19:20 Serial "Uroczy i dzielni" 19:45 Serial "Słoneczny patrol" 20:30 Pod innym kątem 21:00 Serial "Góral" 21:55 Tego jeszcze nie było 22:00 Serial "Nowojorscy gliniarze" 22:50 Wiadomości 22:55 Film fab. "Legenda samotnego strażnika" 0:30 Kanał muzyczny VTV 16:00 Ci, którzy... 16:50 Serial "Dyżurna apteka" 17:30 Ja sama 18:30 Z Moskwy 19:00 Wiadomości. Dziś w miasteczku 19:15 Znad Wilii TV 19:45 Lekcja jęz. litewskiego 19:55 Film fab. "Sava" 21:45 Towary i usługi 22:00 Serial "Dyżurna apteka" 22:30 Z Wilna 22:45 Ja sama 23:40 Film fab. "Najemni mordercy" Vilsat 15:30 Film fab. "Harmonia" 17:00 Film fab. "Antonella" 18:00 Kanał dla młodzieży 19:55 Warto odwiedzić 20:00 Cuda czarodziejki 20:30 Zgadnij i dzwoń 20:35 Kalejdoskop zniżek 20:45 Dla dzieci 21:00 Puls Wilna 21:15 Wiadomości (pol.) 21:20 Warto odwiedzić 21:25 Gdzie spędzicie urlop? 21:30 Wileńska policja 22:05 Film fab. "Antonella" 23:05 Kalejdoskop zniżek 23:15 Puls Wilna 23:30 Wiadomości (pol.) Pierwyj kanał 7:00, 10:00, 13:00, 16:00, 22:10 Wiadomości 7:15 Serial "Fatalny spadek" 8:00 Kto? Gdzie? Kiedy? 9:25 Piłka nożna. Brazylia - Maroko 10:15 Razem 13:20 Serial "Mój domowy smok" 13:45 Klasyczna kompania 14:10 Zew dżungli 14:40 Serial "Skała Złotej Róży" 15:10 Do lat 16 i więcej 15:30 Dookoła świata 16:20 Serial "Fatalny spadek" 17:00 Mistrzostwa Rosji w piłce nożnej 17:50 Dobranoc, dzieci 19:00 Czas 19:40 Detektyw: "Pociąg do Brooklynu" 21:35 Człowiek i prawo 22:20 Piłka nożna. Włochy - Kamerun 0:30 Dziennik mistrzostw świata w piłce nożnej RTR 12:00, 15:00, 18:00, 21:45 Wiadomości 12:30 Film anim. "Bajka o złotym koguciku" 13:00 Serial "Mały włóczęga" 13:25 Film fab. "Fajtłapa" 15:30 Drogami Rosji 15:45 Krzyżówka 16:15 Film fab. "Chłodne lato roku '53" 18:25 Szczegóły 18:45 Serial "Santa Barbara" 19:45 Serial "Tajemnice Petersburga" 20:45 Serial "Agata Christie. Poirot" 22:05 Oddział dyżurny 22:00 Piłka nożna. Chile - Austria